Halloween
by fortunatefolly
Summary: Halloween drabbles
1. Candy

"No."

"Why not?"

"Absolutely not Brenda."

"But Sharon!"

"Brenda, there aren't many children in my building. And I am not driving you to the hospital because you ate yourself into a diabetic coma."

"Fine!" Brenda stomped away, hauling the party-sized bag of candy over her shoulder. Sharon shook her head and continued to push the cart down the aisle. She should have known better than to bring Brenda to Costco right before Halloween.


	2. Costumes

"Really?" Rusty asked, refusing to believe Sharon would ever be seen in public in like this.

"I know," she groaned. "But I promised Brenda she could pick our costumes. In retrospect, it was not the best idea," she said, trying to pull up the metal breastplate.

"So then what? She's Gabrielle? I guess that makes sense. She's the blond. And you are taller than her."

When the doorbell rang, Sharon grabbed her purse before turning to Rusty and demanding he be home from his party before midnight.

"Ok ok. Have fun...Warrior Princess," he said, unable to contain his laughter as Sharon's face scrunched.


	3. Zombies

Brenda stood in the bathtub, trying not to giggle when she heard the front door close. Sharon was home. Brenda had spent all afternoon putting on the zombie makeup and had hid herself behind the shower curtain when Sharon had texted saying she would be home soon. Three days she had spent trying to plot her revenge after their trip to the haunted house last week. Sharon had promised Brenda that it wasn't very scary and that given everything Brenda sees at work, it would be kids play. Sharon had forgotten to mention the clowns, and Brenda was barely standing by the time they finished walking through the house. Walking would be generous. Brenda cowering behind Sharon like a child while refusing to let go of Sharon's coattail would be a more accurate description.

"Brenda?" Sharon called out as she set her bag on the table next to Brenda's. "Brenda, I'm home!" She made her way to the bedroom to find it empty too. Something was wrong. Brenda had responded to Sharon's text, saying she was already home. Sharon was about to open the door to Rusty's room when she heard the rustling. It had only been for a second, but the shower curtain had definitely rustled. Smirking to herself, she opened the door to the bathroom as she called Brenda's name again.

So Brenda had decided on her revenge.

"Are you in here?"

As Sharon walked into the bathroom, Brenda tore the shower curtain aside, shrieking as loudly as she could.

"OH MY GOD BRENDA!" Sharon yelled back. She faltered as she fell to the floor, clutching her chest, her face twisted in agonizing pain. It took Brenda a second before she registered what was happening.

"Sharon? Sharon what? Are you okay?" the panic in her voice increasing with each word. She dropped to the floor, reaching out to hold Sharon as she frantically grabbed her cell phone from her pocket. What on earth had she done? Why did she have to be so stupid? She fumbled with her phone, trying to unlock her screen when she felt Sharon's body start to shake. She looked down, and Sharon wasn't scrunching her face in pain anymore. She was…laughing? Brenda blinked, dumbfounded. When her brain finally caught up with what was happening, Brenda was shrieking again, but for an entirely different reason.

"JESUS CHRIST SHARON YOU SCARED THE FUCK OUT OF ME WHAT THE HELL." The shrieking continued as Sharon continued to laugh almost violently, pulling herself up and leaning against the floor length mirror hanging over the door.

"Honey, did you really think you could pull one over me?" she said between laughs, wiping away the tears that had started to form.

"Well you keep cryin' wolf and if you actually have a heart attack, I'm not gonna believe you," Brenda said, smacking Sharon's leg.

Even with the hideous zombie make-up, Brenda looked utterly adorable. Sharon pulled Brenda into a kiss, trying to kiss away the pout that would settle in for the rest of the night if she didn't make amends. Brenda refused to relent, intending to punish Sharon a little while longer, but when Sharon kissed her way down to her neck, Brenda couldn't hold back a whimper. She felt Sharon's lips curl into a smirk as she made her way back up. When she was finally back at Brenda's lips, she finished a final peck before pulling back.

"Do you have any of that make-up left?" Sharon asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"How about this? You can put some on me, and we can surprise Rusty. He's supposed to be home in an hour." Sharon said, smiling when she saw the mischievous glint forming in Brenda's eyes.

"Come on, it's in the kitchen," Brenda said, pulling Sharon up with her.


End file.
